Storage totes are well known in the art. Typical storage totes include a base having a number of walls that cooperate to define a cavity or interior and an opening through which items to be stored within the cavity may be introduced. These storage totes oftentimes include a lid that may be placed over the opening to prevent access to or protect the contents of the storage container. The lid may be provided either completely separate from the base and secured to the base by snapping, or otherwise mechanically engaging the lid with a portion of the base surrounding the opening. In other instances, the lid may be hingedly coupled to the base such that the lid remains attached to the base and is movable between a closed position in which the lid covers the opening and an open position in which the lid is rotated about the hinges of the storage container to a position being slightly past vertical such that the lid may come to rest once it reaches the open position.
One or more latch elements may be provided to selectively lock the lid to the base to prevent removal of the lid from the base. A locking device such as a padlock or the like may be provided in some cases for further securing the contents of the storage container by preventing the latch elements from being opened while the locking device is in place. These storage totes are commonly constructed of a plastic material or similarly durable material formed through a molding process such as blow molding or the like.
These storage totes suffer from a number of disadvantages. Oftentimes it is desirable to elevate the storage tote above a support surface; however, known storage totes do not have means for elevating the tote. Accordingly, such totes have to be supported on additional structures such as tables and the like in order to support the totes at a desirable height. Such additional structures may not be configured to hold the weight of the tote and its contents, or may be otherwise generally unsteady. Some known storage totes have provided means for elevating the storage tote; however such means are generally cumbersome to utilize and/or construct. Further, such means are generally susceptible to wear and tear. In addition, such means may add considerably to the overall weight and size of the of the storage tote.
Further, construction of such totes may be relatively time consuming and require the use of a number of secondary tooling or materials. As such, such processes are generally also relatively costly.
Accordingly, a storage tote that overcomes one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of the known storage totes is desired.